


【ff14】红职宿舍

by YShin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 4p，all猫男。一锅炖肉。
Relationships: all猫男
Kudos: 11





	【ff14】红职宿舍

猫魅不知道事情为什么会发展到这种地步。  
迷宫攻略后两个坦克勾肩搭背的出去浪，两个治疗手牵手逛街，成双成对羡煞旁人。  
留在宿舍的只有他和其他三个输出。  
可能是过于困难的迷宫和昼夜颠倒的生活扰乱了体内的以太，今年的发情期来的猝不及防。  
猫魅知道大多数同族都会在这种时候与自己的伴侣亲密地待在自己的屋里，而单身的他向来喜欢在这段时间向团队请假，然后到风俗街去过上一段颠鸾倒凤的日子。  
他承认自己是个相当随便的人，只要脸漂亮，活也好，在这段时期内他就可以与对方春宵一度。  
不管是作为嫖客，亦或是反过来做个妓子。

但他是没打算将这一点暴露给队友们的，至少在他们面前，猫魅始终是那个衣冠楚楚温柔又克制的法师。

直到这天早上，发情期突如其来，行李收拾到一半的猫魅，趁着其他人不在的功夫，钻进被窝打算先去一次。因为光摸前面觉得不尽兴，便自己抠挖着后穴。  
猫魅的手指虽然纤细漂亮，这种时候却不太顶用，快感积累的格外缓慢，久了猫魅闭着眼死死咬住被子，发狠地三指并拢用力抽插着后穴，呼哧呼哧的深喘，勉勉强强才射了出来。

猫魅微微平复呼吸，有点点失落地睁眼，却猛然发现面前沉默的蹲着一个人，用饶有趣味的表情看着自己。  
他受惊的一颤，刚刚上涌的血色刷地又下去了，面庞雪白，耳朵忽得压低。猫魅仔细一看床周围，三个队友一个不落的围在旁边。  
彼时猫魅裹着被子躺在自己的床上，但蜷缩的身躯和刚才一直在身下动作的手是薄薄的被子无法掩盖的，更何况猫魅根本不知道他们看了多久，沉浸在快感中的猫五感都被虚化，完全没有意识到队友的返回。  
或许早在之前忍不住泄露几句呻吟时就已被人观赏得彻底。

猫魅根本阻止不了中原之民坏笑着想掀开被子的动作。被子下猫魅平日整齐的法师袍子堆到腰际，小巧可爱的白色底裤挂在一只半伸直的腿上，腿根一片潮湿，不仅有猫魅刚刚射出去的精液，还有从后穴流下的液体。  
猫魅的手指还不舍地放在里头，穴口仍在饥渴的吞吸着，因为掀开被子带来的凉风，猫魅曲起的腿下意识往胸前收了收，将臀瓣中间的景色更加暴露出来，小穴也随之紧缩了一下。

猫魅看着几个队友的表情，他知道今天这件事不会简单过去了…

………………………

猫魅努力吞咽着不断射进嘴里的精液，如果不能及时送入喉管，就会被呛到。  
其实插在他嘴里的这个人很希望他呛起来，这样的话咳嗽时用力收缩的喉咙会将顶进深处的龟头按摩得更充分。  
但吞咽时内壁温柔的挤压也是非常舒服的，在这一点上猫魅学习的非常好。  
确保精液一滴不剩的射进嘴里后，掰住猫魅下巴的手终于拿开，猫魅喘着气把头偏向一边。  
上面的嘴完成阶段性的任务，下面的嘴却还在辛苦工作。  
稍早一些时是一只同族的假阳具，他们从自己收拾整齐的行李中找出了不少东西，挑中了这一个作为开始，大小恰好的插在里头，把小穴捣得充分软烂，汁水四溢。  
现在换成了精灵族，长而挺翘，进出时正好磨到前列腺的位置，龟头则顶在深处的肠壁上，动作不算激烈，却插的猫魅双腿颤抖不住的挺腰迎合，又缩着躲闪。

猫魅依稀听到有人取笑自己的身子在欲拒还迎。  
没等猫魅被精灵插个够，这根就抽了出来，送到他嘴边。  
他知道又要换人了。  
沾着自己小穴里头液体的阴茎滴着水打在他唇边，猫魅伸出舌头先是把表面的淫液舔舐干净，然后卷着龟头往嘴里勾，咂咂有声的吮吸着。

旁边的人还没决定接下来怎么玩，猫魅已经按捺不住的咧着屁股，穴口一张一合的邀请。  
有人看不下去，随手拿了一个蛋形的玩具先塞进去。  
猫魅的穴里头吃到了东西，总算安分了点。无人管顾的双腿自顾自绞在一块儿，挤压着里头的东西，肠壁紧裹着它，借着顶床板的力道压在舒服的点上。

周围的人仿佛突然发现这种事的有趣之处，安静下来看着猫魅自己小幅度的摇着屁股。  
虽然看不到里头的玩具，但可以想象出猫魅是怎么自己小心翼翼蠕动后穴来控制着它。

但仅仅一个不会动的小玩具还是满足不了猫魅，稍微玩了一会儿，他就开始委屈的抽泣。

猫魅无道理地胡思乱想，好想要更大的东西塞进来，能把小穴塞的严严实实的那种，想要热热的肉棒，越吸就越硬，硬到喷水，然后灌满小穴，灌注得肚子都鼓起来，这样吃得饱饱的。

他想挣脱嘴里的阴茎把自己的诉求说出来，却被按住后脑勺送的更深而无法挪动。

约摸是其他人也看的心痒，有人抱起猫魅，掰开他的腿，两指探进穴口，指尖抵住那个小玩具。可惜沾了淫液的玩具蛋太滑，猫魅自己又一个劲往里吞，挖了好几下也没挖出来。

那人烦了，抽出手一个巴掌拍在猫魅下体，虽避开了阴茎倒也不痛，但猫魅被这一下吓到，竟尾巴一甩哆嗦着射了出来。

被溅了一手的中原之民拽了拽猫尾，叫他自己把玩具蛋挤出来，猫魅屏气努力往外排，好半天也没动静。  
便听头顶的精灵揶揄道是不是还没吃够，不舍得拿出来。  
人族闻言，又去旁边摸了几个玩具蛋，抵在穴口。猫魅有些紧张又有些怕，腰沉着不愿让他放进来。  
结果许是力道使错了，轻而易举的便被圆润的顶端破开软嫩的穴门，之后人族从尾巴根手指圈着那么一撸，给猫卸了劲，乘机往里一推，就咕噜着滚了进去。  
进去一个后依样画葫芦又塞了几个。

蛋不大，五六个都塞进去后，饶是猫魅再柔软，毕竟小小一个身子也实在盛不住了。  
最后一个堪堪顶在穴口内侧，要人挡着才不至于掉出来。  
猫魅平日灵活的翘臀沉甸甸的搭在人族的手上，那人一手捂着穴口，另一手托在猫魅的小腹，问他现在饱了吗？  
猫魅嘴里插着东西，含含糊糊应着，蛋不规则的挤在他甬道里胀得难受，不同于被粗肉棒插着，能够灵活滚动的蛋更加刺激到的是他排泄的欲望。  
人族却坏心眼的开始揉按猫魅的小腹，像是要帮助猫魅排出体内的东西。另一边却还抵着穴口，任由那圈软肉如何拼命张嘴，也不让里面的东西出来。  
猫魅被按压的力道刺激，甬道更加剧烈的蠕动，蛋接连碾压着里头的软肉，在湿滑的穴里打转，就是不得而出。  
好想去，为什么吐不出去，好难受，好爽，好难受。  
猫魅挣扎起来。  
为了不让自己的阴茎因为乱动而磕到，精灵钳住猫魅的下巴，把猫魅的头更深的往自己下身按住。  
猝不及防的深喉让猫魅大幅度的抽了口气，小腹用力收缩。后穴无法疏解的排泄欲望终于传递至前头，猫魅的阴茎淅淅沥沥淌了点水以后，透明微黄的液体直线撒了出来。  
他尿出来了。  
不仅如此，喷到后面还混杂了点点白浊，竟是高潮一齐到来。

短短一会儿猫魅接连高潮了两次，让屋里所有人都惊叹了。  
同是雄性，大家或多或少都有不应期，这只猫魅的不应期简直短到近乎没有。  
这让他们更加跃跃欲试。

高潮后的猫魅身子瘫软下来，后穴已经胀到麻木。人族终于挪开手，伴随腹部手掌往下抚顺的动作，裹着晶莹液体的玩具蛋从松软的穴口接连滚落，这一幕像极了动物们产卵的样子，淫秽而崇高，触动着人原始的交配欲望，恰巧刺激到了旁边敖龙族的神经。

敖龙看向精灵问他还要多久，精灵挑眉回道自己还不急着射，猫魅嘴乖的很，含着舒服。  
看精灵一副不打算挪动的样子，敖龙跟人族眼神交流一下，同为近战，人族大方的让开位置，转而捏着猫魅的手替自己抚慰。  
敖龙不客气的从背后握住猫魅的细腰，把自己早就硬挺到鳞片都微微张开的巨棒捅进那个刚刚产完“卵”的母地。

“咕呃。”  
猫魅的下半身还处于强烈刺激过后的虚软时期，尽管敖龙族的尺寸有些超出他平常的承受度，因为没能积蓄起反抗的力气，反而完整的吃了下来。  
比内侧体温稍凉的鳞片刮蹭柔软的肠肉，二者紧贴摩擦带来更复杂多层次的触感。  
猫魅的蜜臀紧而俏，敖龙插得整根没入时几乎穿透到身前，在肚子上顶出小小的弧线。  
为了缓和被顶穿的诡异体感，猫魅可怜地扭了扭腰，试图将敖龙的阳具竖着纳入体内，腹中的脏器被隔着肠壁碾过，危险的体验让猫魅心跳如擂鼓。

已经被玩了这么久，敖龙没打算再费事前戏，看猫魅自己调整好姿势，握住柔韧的细腰就开始冲撞。  
前头虽然了折腾半天，可一直没被真正操透过，总是快要爽到点了就换了。  
这回再继续被这般畅快抽插，纵然猫魅嘴中堵着物什，也挡不住他动情的吟哦。  
伴随清脆的拍击声，甜腻短促的叫床溢满整个房间，敖龙若是换个角度插几下，还会巧妙的转变音节，像是在哼唱一首淫乱的曲调。  
精灵被叫的心头火起，一改慢条斯理的动作，拽住猫魅头发，压着舌头挺动下身，几下重重的抽插后，拔出阴茎贴着猫魅的脸射了出来。  
猫魅突然被深喉抽插，又紧接着射了一脸，白浊满布的脸上一片茫然，精液射到头发上和耳朵里，他不适的抖了抖耳朵。

人族有些不满猫魅的叫床被精灵打断，他一个人在旁边用手撸了好久了，正听到兴头上。  
虽然精灵已经退开，他也不继续去用上面的小嘴，而是接替了精灵的位置，从猫魅身后抱着，把手探向正被敖龙充分疼爱的小穴。  
敖龙顿了一下问人族什么意思，人族表示让他继续，先射再说。  
于是敖龙继续大力冲撞着，进出时过大的幅度把猫魅的淫液挤出来落在人族指尖，人族时不时帮助敖龙拉开穴口以便进入，又时不时握着臀瓣向里挤压，让穴肉更充分的裹着敖龙。  
猫魅被他俩的合作整的无暇多想，自由的唇舌间吐露越发高亢的呻吟。  
好舒服，唔……太重了，快……点，给我，啊！♡  
猫魅浪叫着，精灵在旁边诱导他再多说点淫言浪语。  
猫魅附和着喊，小穴…嗯…里面痒，大肉棒快，快肏它，呜……肏里面，猫猫想要，顶到了，啊，顶到猫猫那里了好厉害呜…  
猫魅的尾巴紧紧卷着人族的手臂，尾尖在激烈的冲干下微翘着颤抖。

敖龙做爱简单又直白，刚开始慢，然后逐渐加快，中途稍微缓几下，又迅速进入冲刺。

猫魅上半身倒在人族怀里，被顶到要害时手指用力挠在人族背上，留下道道红痕。  
人族假装无奈地笑说明明不是自己做的，却要因此留下战绩。

登顶时猫魅仰起头，发红的眼眶中止不住地涌出泪珠，竖瞳涣散成圆形，脸上一片意乱之色，已经完全忘记自己身处何处，只被灭顶的快感支配。

连续两次射精的地方没有什么东西，但抽搐的身躯和上浮的血色都预示着高潮的到来。

与敖龙冰冷的鳞片不同，炽热的精液毫不吝啬的泼洒进体内，猫魅穴眼紧缩，被结实堵住的内部也大方地以热烈涌出的淫液回应着。

敖龙依依不舍的从猫魅体内退出来，人族抱过猫魅让他双腿折在胸前仰面躺在床上，把下身的情景完整的展露在灯光之下。

猫魅艳红的小穴微微张着口，被敖龙粗长的阴茎捅开过后，虽然他自己努力锁紧，但被操弄已久的后穴一时半会儿根本合不上，乳白的稠液一点点溢出来，猫魅意识到自己后穴排液的样子正被人看着，可怜的呜喵着，又有种隐秘的快感。

人族不肯放过他，手指在会阴打着圈，猫魅被弄的又痒又骚，又想被操了。嫩穴几下收缩，终究是没能拦住，腹中的精液一口气漏出不少，混杂着透明的淫液，奶油一般从穴口一直流到紧贴臀部的床单上，洇掉大半。

人族问他还想不想要。  
猫魅虽然已经累得没力气动，但发情期的情欲正盛，不好意思地回答：想…想要。  
要什么？说详细点。  
想要，想大鸡巴进来，想要被射好多好多。  
人族用手指戳戳穴口，这么多都满出来了还不够？  
猫魅扭了扭腰，不够，漏出来了，猫猫想要被灌满，想要肚子里都是白白的稠稠的精液，想要哥哥用肉棒堵着小穴。  
他恳求道，小穴又饿了，哥哥快插小穴吧。  
人族应求捅进去，猫魅发出甜美的尖叫。

………………

这天过后，队伍的四个进攻职业齐齐请假，在某处租了个小房子。请假的日子里猫魅几乎被快感和高潮锁在了床上，双脚唯一的作用就是当上下两张嘴忙碌时用圆润的脚趾抚慰某人。

食髓知味的猫魅心想，如果下个发情期时这次的团队已散场，或许他可以效仿着再找几个人来……


End file.
